Crying For A Reason
by Ratsputin
Summary: Violet, Violet's child, Violet's husband Quigley, Klaus, Klaus' wife Isadora, and Sunny visit their old guardian and enemy's grave seven years after his death. Finally, the hatred they had for him drains away.


**Title: **Crying For A Reason

**Type: **One-Shot

**Summary: **Violet, Violet's child, Violet's husband Quigley, Klaus, Klaus' wife Isadora,

and Sunny visit their old guardian and enemy's grave seven years after his death.

Finally, the hatred they had for him drains away.

**Hey. Well I havn't written in a long time so it might be kind of screwy. Review it. Or don't, it doesn't matter. haha. Yeah I know it's short. Sorry.**

As the group of family stood in a line in front of their old enemy's grave seven years after his death, so many emotions went through ever single one of them.

Violet rocked her wide awake baby (who was between her and Quigley), thinking about all those fights and near-death experiences. Klaus held his wife Isadora's hand, wondering what did he precisely feel about the Count. Sunny had no idea what she felt, it wasn't exactly positive, but it wasn't exactly negative.

"It's funny." Violet said. "Everytime I look at his tombstone, it makes me wish he were still here, even though I know it would be terrible"

"I get that feeeling everyday" Sunny replied. "It's ironic how I actually feel in a slight way for someone who dangled me in a birdcage and did so much harm to my siblings and me."

"Not ironic" Violet said, stroking her younger sisters hair with one hand. "During the last few moments of his life, we've seen the nobility within him. Don't you remember how many times we've told him there was still some good in him? It was proven at the last moment."

"I wonder" Klaus said. "If Olaf would be here paying respect to our graves if we had died instead of him."

"I don't know" Violet replied, resting her head on her younger brother's shoulder. "Probably not. but Does it matter?"

"You're right" Klaus sighed. "He died instead of us. So it doesn't matter what would have happened."

"I didn't quite mean it that way, Klaus." Violet said. "I meant it doesn't matter, because we are not Olaf."

She was right. And Klaus agreed with her. It didn't matter if Olaf payed his respect or did everything to get their tombstones removed. What mattered was that they were there now, paying their best intentions for him. What mattered was that they showed care to everyone, no matter how much pain that person did to them.

Violet clutched Klaus' shoulder, and before they noticed, they were all sheding tears for the person they've hated for so long.

Quigley held Violet, wiping tears from hs eyes. "It's weird, I'd give a lot for Olaf to be back here, with us. What if the goodness he showed you back there remained? What if he stopped his life of crime, and adjusted himself?"

"I have no idea." Klaus said, wrapping his arms around Isadora. "But we have to stop dwelling on the past, and decide what we're going to do for the future. I, for one, am going to forgive him, I can't hold any anger towards him, not anymore. I'll forgive him for everything he's done to me. I can't forgive what he's done to others, for that is naturally their decision."

"I do. I forgive him too." Violet sobbed.

"Me too." Isadora sighed, biting back the rest of her tears.

Quigley and Sunny followed suit. Violet's baby, Hannah, didn't have the faintest idea what was going on, but she found it suitable to cry as well. People walked by, turning their heads and giving them second looks, eventually dirty, eventually pityful. The young family didn't care. They were crying for a reason.

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THOSE WHO ASKED ME TO CONTINUE MY FANFICTIONS: **

**Hey guys. Well look, for all those reviewers who requested I update Hoped Revolution: It's not going to happen. I'm sorry. I seem stuck from all the writing I've done last year and everytime I try to continue I just screw up badly. So I prefer to stop it now than make it horrible or dislocated. BUT. If any one of you want to continue it, be my guest. Just tell me first in a review or something OK?**


End file.
